bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes ep 8- Power of the Dark Prince (Part 2)
Last time, Masters was in the final round with a brawler named Duncan. The first two rounds they tied, which surprised Duncan. He defeated Emilia quickly. It turns out Duncan is a price, but no one else knows. It is the final round of the final brawl, Masters throws in Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid and activates his Blaze Streamer ability. Duncan uses his powerful Darkus Brawlacus Dharak and activates Darkness Blaster. The two attacks are about to collide. Meanwhile in the audience, Emilia met up with the other BECB. There was a brawler watching the battle in secret, seeming to get some sort of revenge on the Dark Prince... The two attacks collided. Drago gained an increase of 200Gs (now has 1500Gs). Dharak gained 300Gs (now has 1400Gs). Although Drago was stronger, Dharak's attack would not let up. Me: "Drago, increase power!" Dharak's attack was made useless. Duncan: "No one has EVER hit Dharak before! Blast came close once, but maybe what they told me was true. I've beaten Evil Lumino Drago before, so I should be able to beat this one. Ability activate! Darkness Riser!" Dark energy came from behind Dharak and surrounded the arena. Drago couldn't see anything, which gave Dharak the perfect opportunity to attack him, and so he did. Brawlacus Dharak kept attacking Drago. Me: "Double ability activate! Blaze Hammer plus Cross Fire!" Dharak's ability was nullified and Drago got a clear shot to attack. Duncan: "Oh yeah? Ability activate! Westwall Shield!" Me: "Another clash. Brawlacus Dharak has all the abilities of a normal Dharak, except it's evolved form makes the abilites stronger. What to do..?" Duncan: "Ability activate! Evil Blast!" Me: "No you don't! Ability activate! Nebulon Dragon!!!" Power levels kept rising and decreasing, and rising. The two Bakugan decided to fight their own battle for a while. They were just breathing blasts of fire and darkness, and hitting each other. Me: "Drago can't fight the rest of this brawl on his own. Gate Card OPEN!!!!! Field of Fire!!!!" The entire arena caught of fire. "Everyone in the audience is recommended to stand back!" Brawlacus: "Ow hot!" He flew up to avoid his feet melting off. Drago: "This is my world now. Cross Barnum!!!" Dharak: "Darkness Diver!" Brawlacus dodged Drago's attack and dove straight into the "lava." Me: "What is he doing?" Duncan: "Darkness Diver is an ability that nullifies any non-Darkus gate that changes the element of the area. And the power of the gate is given to Dharak." The flames on the field turned black. B. Dharak tackled Drago, and all the black flames enveloped Dharak. Dharak: "Ready to give up? It is a shame that an opponent as strong as yourself makes his final battle appearance lying on the ground with his tail between his legs. Darkness Build!" He collected Dark Energy and it grew. Me: "Drago! You can't lose! I can't lose you!" I stared at my Crimson Jewel Fragment. It glowed, and reminded me of all the other times I was in a situation like this. An ability card of mine began to glow. "This card is telling me not to give up... Fusion Ability Activate!! Battalix Evolution!!!" Drago began to glow. His appearance changed. Two of his wings disappeared, and the remaining two changed the way they looked. Many of his gold spikes turns silver, and two of his horns got a little longer. The end of his tail changed. Drago: "Pyrus Battalix Dragonoid!!!" Announcer: "WHAT HAS HAPPENED!!! Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid suddenly changed into Pyrus Battalix Dragonoid! Someone in the audience was watching the brawl in secret. "Amazing. Maybe that Masters guy could help me. He's the strongest brawler I've ever seen!" Duncan was surprised. "I've never seen Blast's Drago do anything like this! I've never seen any Bakugan changed in battle with an ability!!!" Me: "Well Drago is a surprising Bakugan." Drago: "And Masters is a surprising brawler, and a perfect partner." Me: "Thanks bro. Ability activate! Battle blaster!" The attack hit Dharak before he could finish his attack. Dharak was weakened, and not able to move. Drago was ready to defeat Dharak. Duncan was holding something in his hand, and it was giving off a strange power... With Brawlacus Dharak defenseless, and Lumino Dragonoid transformed into Battalix Dragonoid, is there any way for Duncan to fight back. Who is this strange person in the audience? Is this Masters' last move before he defeats Dharak? What is in Duncan's hand? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!!!' ''' ' Category:Blog posts